


André's misletoe

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: When André makes a party full of mistletoe and has his own secret plan to let the magic of chrismas spreads for two members of the bvb team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! First, merry christmas!! :D  
> and now, here my little one shot with a christmas theme.  
> okay I know they haven't won their last match, but let's say they had ok?  
> anyway, hope you'll like it.  
> none of what I wrote belong to me.  
> don't hesitate to write a little something to express yourself about this OS ;)
> 
> Kili~

Last match before christmas. They won. What a perfect gift for all the team. Everyone was so happy with the result. And Tuchel the first. When the coach came in the locker room, every single player greated him.

Schmelzer : to the coach!  
Everyone : hurray!

  
Tuchel was smiling.

Tuchel :okay calm down guys, calm down.

Everyone sat on their bench.

Tuchel : you played well tonight! And you deserve those few holidays for Christmas.  
André : may I addf something?

Tuchel agreed. Everyone was looking with attention at André, who just stood up.

André : I will organize a party for Christmas, Saturday night, and I would love to have you all at home.

A huge smile appeared on everyone’s face, before they rushed to lift up their friend in the air.

Weigl : for sure we’ll come!  
Schmelzer : boss you coming?

Tuchel hesitated.

Mario : come on coach!  
Tuchel : I’m not sure to be on the invitation.  
André : you better come coach!

Tuchel smiled and celebrated with the team.  
Later that night, when all the players were leaving, André remained in the locker room with Bender.

Bender : are you sure ?!  
André : have you not see them?!  
Bender : sure but …  
André : everyone knows it. They are just the only ones who don’t know!  
Bender : so you hope they will kiss if you put a mistletoe on the porch?  
André : I don’t hope, They will!  
Bender : you seem sure…  
André : Bender … believe me on this!  
Bender : okay okay as you wish!  
André : thanks mate, see you on Saturday!  
Bender : see ya

The two men left, acting as if nothing ever happened .  
On their way to the parking lot, two other players were having a deep conversation.

Mg : it’s so kind of André to set a party!  
Mr : yeah it’s cool  
Mg : “it’s cool”? be more enthusiastic at least!  
Mr : I was, until he said we'll have to dress in Christmas colors.  
Mg : come on, it’s gonna be fun.

  
As he said that, Mario gently tapped on Marco’s shoulder and smiled.

  
Mr : do you already have an idea of an outfit?  
Mg : nope. But I’m sure you don't have one too. So maybe tomorrow we can go shopping?  
Mr : wait what?! Just before Christmas? No way! Too much people.  
Mg : oh come on! It’s going to be so much fun.

Marco couldn’t resist when Mario was acting like that, with his puppy eyes and child look. He generally gives up.

Mr : okay okay you won.  
Mg : yeah ! I’ll pick you up at 10am!  
Mr : No, I’ll pick you up. No way I’ll let a child driving me.  
Mg : remember who drove you when "Mister Reus" didn’t had his driving license?

Mario 1 – Marco 0. Marco found himself vanquished

Mr : Maybe but I’ll still pick you up.  
Mg : as you wish, see you tomorrow then!  
Mr : see ya!

On his way back home, Marco was thinking about tomorrow. Why did he accept a full day with Mario?! Well in one hand he was so happy, just to see him, to see his lovely smile, to hear his soft voice.  
But on the other hand he was so scared. Because he didn’t know how long he could last without telling him how he really felt about him.  
About how much he wants to spend every second with the young player.

  
The tomorrow morning, Mario woke up early, he couldn’t miss the day with Marco. At 9.53pm, his phone rang. It was Marco.

Mg : yes Woody?  
Mr : I’m downstairs  
Mg : and you don’t even come up?!  
Mr: it was impossible to park my car. So get down, and we are off.  
Mg : I’m coming.

Mario hung up and ran downstairs until he arrived in front of Marco’s car. He climbed inside and fastened his seatbelt before smiling at his friend.

Mg : we can go!  
Mr : ah finally!  
Mg : let me remind you I was not late!  
Mr : nope, fortunately.

They arrived at the mall. And Marco almost chocked, seeing all those cars already parked.

Mr : oh my god Sunny…  
Mg : what?  
Mr: have you seen all those cars?!  
Mg : yes and?  
Mr : there gonna be so much people.  
Mg : relax

Marco breathed in and out and finally parked his car.

Mr : you better pray for people to not recognize us.  
Mg : if you want. Can we go now?

Marco followed his friend inside the big mall. They made several shop, and 3 hours later they finally found the one for the christmas’ theme. They went straight to the Christmas department.  
The seller recognized the two players immediately and made everything he could for them to be alone in the fitting room. Because let’s face it, they were human first and needed their own privacy.  
So after few minutes hanging around aisles, they almost picked the half of the shop to try everything.

Mr : you go first  
Mg : as you wish.

Mario went first. Everytime he tried something on him, he showed Marco.

Mr : I prefer the last one  
Mg : the red one?  
Mr : yes, it’s looks better on you.  
Mg : th … thank you

As Mario started feeling his cheeks get warmer, he ran inside the fitting room. Marco smiled to himself as he saw his friend reaction. Mario pulled out the curtain, his arms full of clothes.

Mg : your turn.

Marco took his turn and fit some pull over, shirts and vests.

Mg : I like the green turtleneck.  
Mr : this one?  
Mg : no it’s too bright, the other one!  
Mr : oh this one?!

Marco was showing a dark green turtleneck , just like a Christmas tree.

Mg : it will be perfect on you.

  
And it was Marco’s time to have cheeks getting redder.  
Mr : I’ll take this one then.

 

The shopping ended pretty fast. It was a surprise for them who thought it would take longer. As they arrived at Marco’s car, a group of small children came to them.

Child1 : Marco! Mario?!?  
Child 2 : can we get pictures please?!

The two players put their stuff in the car and played the game

Mg : for sure come guys!

They took pictures, talked little bit with them and said goodbye.

Mr : merry Christmas everyone.

The children answered back all at once.  
The two friends sat in the car and Marco drove Mario back home.

Mg : it was fun today! Thank you.  
Mr : I was not letting you go there by yourself.  
Mg : just say you can’t stay away from me~

Marco didn’t answer but thought no less. Minutes later, Marco arrived at Mario’s house.

Mr : see you on Saturday  
Mg : will you let a child drive you this time?  
Mr : if it please you.  
Mg : then what about 7pm at your home?  
Mr : sounds good.  
Mg : good night and see you Saturday.  
Mr : you too, bye~

Saturday, Mario couldn’t hide his excitement to finally be the D-day. He was turning in circle in his living room. He was ready far before the hour he gave to Marco.  
It was too much. He took the drink for the night, his phone, put his coat on and left home.  
4pm, Marco heard his bell rang.

Mr : who could it be…

  
He opened his door and

Mr : Mario?!  
Mg : hum I’m sorry I’m way too early … I can come back later if … if you wish.

  
Mario didn’t know that his friend was going to be dressed only with a towel around his hips.

  
Mr : No! hum I mean … no you don’t have to. Come in, sit. I was preparing myself.  
Mg : I’ll let you finish then.

Mario smiled at his friend who went back straight to his bathroom.  
As he entered his room, he locked himself in and looked at the mirror.

Mr : ok Marco calm down ;.. calm down… it’s gonna be alright.

He kept repeating it to himself until he finally went back to the living room, after few minutes, fully dressed. He was wearing the dark green turtleneck with a pair of skinny black jeans.  
His hair were perfectly styled. He was adjusting his sleeves when he caught Mario looking at him.

Mg : you are perfect …  
Mr : you said?

Mario whispered this and hopefully Marco didn’t heard.

Mg : hum nothing! You look great.  
Mr : thank you. You don’t look bad either.

Mario was wearing the red sweat he tried at the store, with a black vest and black jeans. Marco approached him with a smile.

Mg : what?  
Mr : I prefer …

Marco pulled a small lock of hair from Mario’s neat hair, to let it fall on his forehead.

Mr : like that, it’s better.

Mario blushed and, in order to hide his red cheeks, he changed subject.

Mg : what will you bring tonight?  
Mr : I took pastries from my baker  
Mg : my favorite one?!  
Mr : your favorite one yes.  
Mg : oh yes!!  
Mr : don’t eat everything! Let others taste them!

Mario winked at his friend.

Mg : we can’t go now, it’s only 5pm.  
Mr : let’s watch Tv until then.

Mario agreed and together, sat on the large couch.

*andré’s house*

André : thank you for your help captain.  
Schmelzer : when will you stop calling me captain outside games?!  
André : sorry it was so natural to me

Schmelzer smiled at the younger.

Schmelzer : what’s left?  
André : mistletoe!!  
Schmelzer : but don’t you think there are plenty of that thing already?!

André came back with a huge mistletoe.

Schmelzer : o … okay. They will not miss it at least.  
André : it was on purpose

André winked at Schmelzer and tied the plant over the porch.

André : okay now everything is done!  
Schmelzer : only guests left.

As they entered the kitchen, the first bell rang.

André : they are here!

André was so excited. He made the perfect party for the team and he was so proud. He opened the door.

André : coach!  
Tuchel : sorry I’m early.  
André : a party must have a first and a last. And you are the first. Come in!  
Tuchel : thank you. Where should I put this?  
Schmelzer : let me take this.  
André : make yourself comfortable. Others will not last.

And as he said that, bell rang again.

André : Schmel can you open the door?!

The captain opened the door. It was Auba and Dembélé, as well as Weigl and Bartra.  
Few minutes later, the whole team was here.

Schmelzer : are you sure they will come together?  
André : watch and learn.

André smiled at him and seconds later, 3 knocks on his door were heard.

André : told ya~

  
André opened the door.

André : guys!  
Mg : andré!

They hugged and entered in.  
Schmelzer took André apart.

Schmelzer : and the mistletoe?!  
André : wait~ don’t worry. It will happen on its own.

The older let his friend and went back to the living room where everyone else was.  
The night went so well. There were far enough drinks and food for all of them.  
Small groups began to form along with conversations.

Weigl : André? Why on earth did you hang so much mistletoe?!  
André : a decoration. I just love it.

André had a wide smile on his face, so proud of him.  
It was almost midnight, and everyone had his Christmas hat. They were all so cute with them. Some had reindeers horns, others the classic Santa’s hat.  
All the team was reunited in the living room, with a glass of Champaign.

Bartra : Merry Christmas everyone!  
Team : Merry Christmas!

And there they were, hugging all together, wishing the best, drinking their glasses.

Mr : Mario

At his name got called, Mario turned over, to face the one who called him; Marco.  
But he had no time to answer “what” as he found himself with soft lips on his.  
Was he dreaming? For a second he thought it was one, because of the silence surrounding them. He closed his eyes instinctively and felt a gentle hand cupping his face before deepening the kiss. It’s when he heard clapping and cheering that they pulled apart.

Mr : sorry but …

Marco lifted up his gaze and Mario did the same.

Mg : Oh I see

As they lock their eyes again, Mario was about to kiss back Marco but

Schmelzer : ah no no no! take a room. Not in front of kids!

Schmelzer was hiding Mor's eyes

Mor : Schme…

Everyone was laughing

Tuchel : I propose a toast!

André filled everyone’s glass and they all lifted it in the air.

Burki : to Mario and Marco!

While everyone was drinking, Marco couldn’t stop staring at Mario.

Mg : what?

He said while laughing.

Mr : do I need a reason to stare at my lovely boyfriend?

Mario smiled and gently placed a kiss on Marco’s lips.

Mg : merry Christmas  
Mr : and may this year be a perfect one.  
Mg : with you by my side it will be for sure.

They joined the team, and the celebrations went on and on in the night.  
Bender approached André.

Bender : you were right!  
André : see? Why no one ever believed me  
Schmelzer : I got it now why you hung so much mistletoe !  
André : I always do things on purpose. You should know that by now  
Bender : I think I’ll remember it now  
Schmelzer : look at them

The three players were looking at Marco and Mario smiling and talking with others.

André : this year is going to be perfect!  
Bender : if you say so  
Schmelzer : no doubt after what you’ve done with these two, I believe you!


End file.
